


The Clones

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	The Clones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



As soon as the honking stopped, Ward found a different corridor that led to a room. He went in there to sleep. But then he got up to get a drink of water, and when he returned, the room was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Eleven laughed as he heard the scream.

"What's going on in there?" Phil asked.

"Ward's just lost a room that he found. That's what happened to Clara." He explained.

"Clara, your companion?" Phil asked.

"Yes, my companion. She's quite a mystery." He said as he turned his ear back to the exterior of the TARDIS.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Ward boomed as he returned to the console.

"COME ON YOU BUCKET OF SPACE JUNK! WHERE IS THAT ROOM?!" He asked angrily again as he started kicking the TARDIS. Just then, he heard a voice. "Excuse me, but who are you?" the recognizable voice called.

"What do you mean? Who are Yo-AH!

"What happened now?" Phil asked again.

"His future self." Eleven said as he started laughing again.

"Wicked." Fitz chimed in.

"I know." He responded.

"What the Hell?!" Ward screamed as he started rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, don't. You'll strain your eyes. I guess I was real." He said.

"What do you MEAN you guess you were real?" He asked irritatedly spooked.

"I'm you from tomorrow. It happens again." He explained.

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess until some sort of message sinks in." He said.

Ward tiredly sighed as he bent his head down.

"Don't beat yourself up. We have to share a bed." He heard his future self say, but from a different future.

"What?" He asked as he turned his head back up to see the two new versions of himself complaining and thinking homo-erotically. Then the first future him started pleading with the TARDIS until the current Ward turned to see the thousands more gathering around on the other side to plead with her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again as he witnessed this.

"Awesome." Both Fitz and Eleven said simultaneously as Ward kept screaming.

"So what else happens, Doctor?" Phil asked.

"It's all up to the TARDIS, but she doesn't really talk."

Then suddenly, the TARDIS's interface came on in the form of Idris and talked as if she didn't end her time of talking.

"I actually talk as an interface." She started. "For instance, this is the form I first ever talked in. What do you think, Thief?"

"Well, that's new." he started.

"Thief?" Puzzled Fitz and Coulson simultaneously.


End file.
